The present invention relates to a photovoltaic device, a method and a system for making the photovoltaic device, and a method of installing the photovoltaic device.
Many commercial photovoltaic (“PV”) modules are passive devices configured with a fixed arrangement of cells, interconnections and output characteristics. Cell to cell interconnections in such devices are made using a tab and string method by soldering copper strips between adjacent cells. Furthermore, many commercial photovoltaic modules are plagued with limitations relating to their manufacture, installation and operation.
In the case of providing strings of photovoltaic cells, such as those used to make solar cells, it is desired to remove defective materials without leaving gaps in the final rolls.